Escambia County, Florida
Escambia County is the westernmost county in the U.S. state of Florida. The 2000 population was 294,210. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 296,772. Its county seat is Pensacola.6 History Escambia County was created in 1821. It was named for the Escambia River, whose name in turn comes from a Spanish word for "barter" or "exchange." Escambia County and St. Johns County were Florida's original two counties with the Suwannee River being the boundary between the two. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,268 km² (876 sq mi). 1,715 km² (662 sq mi) of it is land and 552 km² (213 sq mi) of it (24.35%) is water. The county includes the island of Santa Rosa, which is separate from Santa Rosa County proper. Escambia County is part of the Pensacola-Ferry Pass-Brent Metropolitan Statistical Area. Adjacent Counties *Escambia County - north (this is one of the very few instances in the United States where two counties with the same name, but located in adjoining states, share a common border) *Santa Rosa County - east *Baldwin County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 294,410 people, 111,049 households, and 74,180 families residing in the county. The population density was 172/km² (444/sq mi). There were 124,647 housing units at an average density of 73/km² (188/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 72.35% White, 21.40% Black or African American, 0.90% Native American, 2.21% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 0.85% from other races, and 2.16% from two or more races. 2.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 111,049 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.80% were married couples living together, 15.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.20% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 12.20% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,234, and the median income for a family was $41,708. Males had a median income of $31,054 versus $22,023 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,641. About 12.10% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.70% of those under age 18 and 9.60% of those age 65 or over. Education Public primary and secondary education schools in Pensacola are administered by the Escambia County School District. Local media Print The largest daily newspaper in the area is the Pensacola News Journal. There is also a weekly newspaper called The Independent Newshttp://www.inweekly.net/. Television One major network is broadcast from Pensacola, viz., ABC affiliate WEAR. Several major networks are broadcast from nearby Mobile, such as CBS affiliate WKRG, NBC affiliate WPMI, and FOX affiliate WALA. The following is a list of Broadcast television stations in the Mobile, Alabama / Pensacola - Fort Walton Beach, Florida market (Nielsen DMA#59)' 'By frequency: 3 | 5 | 8 | 10 | 12 | 15 | 21 | 23 | 30 | 33 | 35 | 39 | 42 | 44 | 48 | 53 | 55 | 58 | 60 ''By callsign: W30BX | W39BP | WALA | WAWD | WBPG | WBQP | WEAR | WEIQ | WFBD | WFGX | WHBR | WJTC | WKRG | WMPV | WPAN | WPMI | WRBD | WSRE Radio Radio stations in the Pensacola / Mobile market''' (Arbitron#123) '''''By frequency: (FM) 88.1 | 89.5 | 90.5 | 91.3 | 91.7 | 92.9 | 94.1 | 94.9 | 95.7 | 96.1 | 96.5 | 97.5 | 98.1 | 98.7 | 99.9 | 100.7 | 101.5 | 102.7 | 104.1 | 106.1 | 107.3 (AM) 550 | 610 | 790 | 980 | 1090 | 1230 | 1330 | 1370 | 1450 | 1620 By callsign: WABB | WASG | WBLX | WBSR | WCOA | WEBY | WEGS | WGCX | WHIL | WJLQ | WKSJ | WMEZ | WMXC | WNRP | WNVY | WPCS | WPNN | WRKH | WRNE | WRRX | WTGF | WTKE | WTKX | WUWF | WVTJ | WXBM | WYCL | WYCT | WYOK | WZNO | WZNS Cities and towns Incorporated *Century *Pensacola Unincorporated *Bellview *Brent *Cantonment *Ensley *Ferry Pass *Gonzalez *Goulding *Innerarity Point *McDavid *Molino *Myrtle Grove *Perdido Key *Walnut Hill *Warrington *West Pensacola *Beulah *Barrineau Park Politics Like the rest of the Deep South, Escambia County was traditionally a Democratic stronghold when it came to local, state and congressional races. The county backed Alabama Governor George Wallace in the 1968 presidential election and, since then, has trended strongly Republican, much like the areas that surround it. References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Escambia County Board of County Commissioners * Escambia County Supervisor of Elections * Escambia County Property Appraiser * Escambia County Sheriff's Office * Escambia County Tax Collector Special districts * Escambia County School District * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Escambia County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Escambia, Santa Rosa, Okaloosa, and Walton counties * Office of the State Attorney, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida Category:Pensacola Metro Area * Category:Counties of Florida